lostpfandomcom-20200214-history
Lost Paradise Info Page
Lost Paradise Info Page This is the Ifo page for Lost paradise. This is where you can find out the Geography the History and many more things of lost paradise. The Island may also be known as the former Italian Island of Lampedusa. Lost Paradise is a major stopping point for immigrants from North Africa moving to Europe. Lost Paradise is also Known for it's low taxes. History of Lost Paradise Historically, The Island was a landing place and a maritime base for the ancient Phoenicians, Greeks, Romans and Arabs. The Romans established a plant for the production of the prized fish sauce known as ''garum''. As a result of pirate attacks, the island became uninhabited. The first prince of The Island was Giulio Tomasi, ancestor of the famous writer Giuseppe Tomasi di Lampedusa, who received the title from Charles II of Spain in 1630. A century later the Tomasi family began a program of resettlement. In the 1840s the Tomasi family sold the island to the Kingdom of Naples. In 1860 the island became part of the new Kingdom of Italy, but the new Italian government limited its activities there to building a penal colony. During the Second world war The island declaed independance though joined the Axis side. Though the Island did not perticipate much in the war other then defense and a strategic naval base it only had a underground command station and a division of garrison. In June 1943, during the Second World War, as a precursor to the Allied invasion of Sicily the island was secured without resistance in Operation Corkscrew by the Royal Navy destroyer HMS ''Lookout'' and ninety-five men of the 2nd Battalion theColdstream Guards. White flags had been sighted in the port, and when Lieutenant Corbett of ''Lookout'' approached the port in a motor launch he was told that the island's garrison wished to surrender.[2] The Governor's formal surrender was accepted in the island's underground command-post by a combined Army/Navy delegation sometime after 9:00am on 13 June 1943. During this process the governor handed his sword to the Coldstream company commander, Major Bill Harris.[3] A second unofficial claim has also been made regarding the capitulation of the island, when earlier that same day elements of the garrison had also attempted to surrender in unusual circumstances when the pilot of a Royal Air Force Swordfish aircraft landed after suffering problems with his compass. [4] After the war the island became a colony of the U.S. The first telephone connection with Sicily was installed only in the 1960s. In the same decade an electric power station was built. In 1972 part of the western side of the island became a United States Coast GuardLORAN-C transmitter station. In 1979, Lt. Kay Hartzell took command of the Coast Guard base.[5] During the 1980s the Mediterranean was the scene of numerous terrorist attacks. The years 1985-1986 saw an increase in tensions. On April 15, 1986, Libya fired two Scudsat the Lampedusa navigation station on the island, in retaliation for the American bombing of Tripoli and Benghazi, and the alleged death of Colonel Gaddafi's adopted daughter. However, the missiles passed over the island, landing in the sea, and caused no damage.[6] On January 4, 1989, U.S. Navy aircraft from the carrier USS ''John F. Kennedy'' shot down two Libyan fighters approximately 200 kilometers from the island.[7] At the time, a U.S. Navy logistics aircraft from HC-4 was on the ground at the NATO base, preparing for takeoff. The base commander, Lt. Kenneth Armstrong, received notice from U.S. Sixth Fleet Intelligence at La Maddalena that the Libyan fighters had been shot down, and immediately grounded the unarmed logistics flight, which was scheduled to move on to Tel Aviv. Sixth Fleet Intel also informed Armstrong that Libyan president Muammar al-Gaddafi had made direct reprisal threats against the American commanders at Sigonella, Sicily, and at the island.[8] The aircraft remained on the ground overnight, and an Italian media frenzy followed, putting The islans and Armstrong in the spotlight. Armstrong responded by hosting a media tour of the base, conspicuously wearing his body armor and pointing out defensive forces on the base. The move quieted speculation that the Americans were once again preparing to leave.[9] The NATO base was decommissioned in 1990. After the decomission of the base the island was breifly given to the Italian government and then declared independance on October,13,1990 just 3 months later. Since then the Island has lived in peace with no forms of millitary or defence. The government has only 1 party wich consists of a president and Vice President. Though only reconized by Italy,Greece, The United States,Britian, Malta,Lybia, And Canada It is still a very Nice country. Geography and Climate Geologically Lost Paradise belongs to Africa since the sea between the two is no deeper than 120 metres. Lost Paradise is an arid island, dominated by a garigue landscape, with maquis shrubland in the west. It has no sources of water other than irregular rainfall. The fauna and flora of Lost Paradise are similar to those of North Africa, with a few pelagic endemic species. Overall the island has two slopes, from west to east, and from north to south of the island. The southern-western side is dominated by deep gorges, while the south-eastern part is dominated by shallows valleys and sandy beaches. The entire northern coast is dominated by cliffs: gently sloping cliffs on the east coast, and vertical sheer cliffs on the west coast. The ''Isola dei Conigli'' (literally ‘Rabbit Island'), close to the south coast of Lampedusa, is one of the last remaining egg-laying sites in Italy for the Loggerhead Sea Turtle, which is endangered throughout the Mediterranean. The beach and the neighbouring island are part of a nature reserve: here the singer-songwriter Domenico Modugno spent his vacations, and died in 1994. Next to Parise Cape is a small beach accessible only by sea, through a low grotto. Other species living along the island's coast include mantas and dolphins. [[http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Lampedusa&action=edit&section=4 edit]]Climate Lost Paradise has a Mediterranean climate, with very mild winters and warm, dry summers. The sea surrounding the island is relatively shallow and sea temperatures stay warm most of the year, with the warmest being in August when the sea typically reaches 28°C to 30°C. The water stays warm until November, when temperatures range from 25°C to 21°C. The water is coolest in February and March when it averages between 18°C and 20°C. North African Immagration Since the early 2000s, Lampedusa has become a prime transit point for immigrants from Africa, the Middle East and Asia wanting to enter Europe. In 2004 the Libyan and Italian governments reached a secret agreement that obliged Libya to accept African immigrants deported from Italian territories. This resulted in the mass return of many people from Lampedusa to Libya between 2004 and 2005 without the endorsement of European Parliament.[10] By 2006 many African immigrants were paying people smugglers in Libya to help get them to Lampedusa by boat.[11] On arrival, most were then transferred by the Italian government to reception centres in mainland Italy. Many were then released because their deportation orders were not enforced.[12] In 2009 the overcrowded conditions at the island's temporary immigrant reception centre came under criticism by the United Nations High Commissioner for Refugees (UNHCR). The unit, which was originally built for a maximum capacity of 850 people, was reported to be housing nearly 2,000 boat people. A significant number of people were sleeping outdoors under plastic sheeting.[13] A fire started during an inmate riot destroyed a large portion of the holding facility on 19 February 2009. In 2011 many more immigrants have come to Lost Paradise during the rebellions in Tunisia and Libya. By May 2011, more than 35,000 immigrants had arrived on the island from Tunisia and Libya.[15] By the end of August, 48,000 had arrived. Most were young males in their 20s and 30s. The Libyan ambassador to Lost Paradise stated that Gaddafi controlled illegal immigration to meet his goals- "he wanted to turn Lampedusa black with Africans". Lost Paradise not knowing what to do called on the executive council because of the lack of hospitality for all theese imigrants. The executive council came to a conclusion that all the immagrants were to be deported back to Lybia. Gaddafi raged at the choice of the council though did not show any agression towards the Island. Government The Government is a kind of communisim-Democratic mix. There are not enogh people on the Island to support 2 party's. the one party on the island ( The Democratic Party of Lost Paradise ) The D.P.L.P. have been the government of Lost Paradise for 22 years. The government Consists of the Executive council Wich consists of the mayor of each settlement on the Island, The Vice President, And the president. the next level of parliment is the Town Council for each settlement. The town council of each settlement consists of the mayor of the settlement, and all the buissness owners of the settlement. The Executive Council Makes the Laws of the country. Which must be obayed by the whole country. The executive council is based in the capitol city. The Town councils make the laws of there settlement. Which must be obayed my the people of that settlement. Theese laws may not overide the laws of the executive council. Theese laws are to be obayed with the laws of the executive council. Present And Past Presidents of Lost Paradise: -[Name Classified]-Niceguys12345-1990-October 2012 -Antonio Vlessi-Jedi752-October 2012-Present [[MORE COMING SOON]]